Something, Someone Different
by HannahBabeeeyyy331
Summary: Bree and Riley. It's like twilight at SOME points, but instead of Bella and Edward, it's Bree and Riley. I'm a suckish summary maker just take a look and review, you might like it! ;
1. You have my pen

Bree's POV

It's my first day in highschool, I'm soo scared.

Fifteen year old Bree Tanner, I don't know how I'll live, I'm like the only person NOT from this area, meaning I know NOBODY.

Everybody passed by so quickly and fast, I was shoved a few times, I almost got trampled by really tall guys that are all muscular. I looked at my paper and checked my locker number… 2881.

I finally found my locker number and I was struggling with my locker. I couldn't get it open, I spent about 14 minutes twisting and turning my lock just to miss the number and start all over again. Great I'm late for class. I decided, 'hey maybe nobody will notice me and I can just skip for today'.

I was frustrated, so I hit my locker hard, and sat infront of my locker. I buried my face in my knees and then I felt something hit my foot, I looked up and saw it was a pen. I looked around and nobody was there, I took the pen in my hand and put my head down again.

I shot my head up as I heard a boy speak, "I believe you have my pen."

Our eyes met as soon as I looked up and I was speechless at what I saw. There was a boy kneeling infront of me and his face was so close to mines. He had dark blond hair, very pale skin, and his eyes… they were… I think they were dark RED…

No, no, it can't be, my eyes are just being weird, and maybe I need glasses.

I stared deep into this pale boy's strange red eyes, not saying a single word, until he said, "Excuse me, you have my pen."

I finally snapped out of it and held his pen out to him. He smiled and looked down at my hand, he touched my hand while grabbing his pen and his skin was so cold, I kind of flinched a little. He seemed to notice, and he stood up right away. I expected him to just leave because I'm such a weirdo, so I put my head back down.

"My name is Riley, Riley Biers." A familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw a hand extended towards me, it was him again… uhmm… RILEY.

"uh, Bree, umm, my name is Bree Tanner."

He smiled and extended his hand further, I smiled back at him and took his hand.


	2. A lost dog

Riley's POV

This girl is quite strange. She interests me, I'm sure she's noticed my eyes, my cold skin, but she still trusts me enough to take my hand.

I pulled her up and her long wavy hair swayed. She was cute; she had quite pale skin as well, but of course not as pale as me. She had bright blue eyes and dark, long…very LONG hair. I could smell her, she smells like vanilla…and cotton candy. She was appetizing, but it's her first day, I'd like to see how far she gets. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her TRYING to get around high school and being pushed around by everyone.

"Uhm, where are we going, what are you smiling at?" she asked me.

"Hmm, we're going to your class, you're late by the way."

"Oh, but…" she began.

"No buts, just walk." I cut her off, she was such a child.

"Wait, so how old are you? Are you in my class? Aren't you late too?"

She asks soo many questions, she was quite amusing. I laughed a little and answered each of her questions, "I'm seventeen, no, and no."

I brought her to her classroom, told the teacher she was lost, and then left her there. I last saw her staring at me, before I left.

I was walking around the school during lunch when I saw Bree. Oh no, she was already about to die. She was talking with some girls, then they shoved her really hard against the wall, she hit her head. She slid to floor, and before they could do anymore things to her, I stepped in.

"Jane! That's enough!" I yelled.

I grabbed Bree and pulled her on my back. That was a BAD idea. Her bleeding head was limp on my shoulder and I could smell all that blood with her vanilla-cotton candy scent.

I brought her to the nurse's room as "humanly" fast as possible. I waited outside the nurse's room, until Bree came out. She was there for a long time, by the time she came out, the bell had just rung. Everyone exited the building and I went to assist Bree.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Just ignore Jane, she's just always looking for a fight." I reassured her.

She nodded her head and looked away.

"So, what did you do this time?" I asked in a joking way.

"Me! I… I did nothing wrong." She defended.

"Well then what happened? Why did Jane hurt you?" I asked.

"Well I was… I was lost, looking for…" she stopped mid-sentence.

"You were looking for?"

"Well, I was looking for you."

Ha! She was looking for me? How cute, she must have a little first day crush on me, like all the other new girls who develop crushes on the first boy they met.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to know where you were because you were such great help to me earlier and thought you could help me find my other classes."

"So how did Jane get into this?"

"I was so busy looking for you, I wasn't watching where I was going, I bumped into her…. BUT I apologized right after, but she said that wasn't enough, then she surrounded me with her friends and shoved me to the wall and…"

"Yea, I'm caught up now."

"Oh. Okay."

I watched her as we parted going our own separate ways… She was about to cross the road when a car came out of nowhere and almost hit her. She was scared to death when the car, which she didn't even notice almost killed her, honked at her. I was actually relieved. She was very interesting and strange, she was like a lost dog, I think I might be keeping her around for a while.

* * *

_So guys I hope you liked the first two chapters! Review and tell me what you think about it so far. ^_^ Thanks LOTS (:_


	3. He bit me

sorry about the LAME intro and the second chapter... I just really wanted Bree to get home ;P and I actually had writter's block, so I just wrote something reallly fast so that the whole school day would just pass by as quick as possible. ;) I think I kinda made up with this one tho.. a little suspense might I say?

* * *

Bree's POV

I finally got home, I felt really good. I mean, I know I should be feeling bad, first day and I'm a complete loner, I made enemies instead of friends… well except Riley. I don't know what it is about him that I like, but he makes me feel nice. From the morning to the afternoon, he was there for me and I liked that.

I walked in the house and heard my mom crying, my dad was screaming at her again. I quickly slammed the door and ran to my mom in the living room. I found her on the floor and my dad was about to hit her, I ran and hugged my mom… I tried to protect her. My dad saw me and stopped; he stomped angrily up the stairs and slammed the door in his room upstairs. My mom continued crying and I held her, I held her tight and whispered, "It's okay mom, don't cry, I'm right here."

After a few minutes, she stopped crying and went to go cook dinner. I went in my room and changed. I was quite exhausted. I laid on my bed… ohh it's sooooo soft and warm…I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked around, it's so dark. I realized I had slept and I woke up at 8pm. I got up and suddenly I had the feeling that I just had a dream, a dream that I can't remember, but I KNOW I had a dream. The first thing that came to my mind… red eyes. Dark and scary red eyes… RILEY'S EYES.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw all the lights were off. I tried to look for my mom, "MOM! MOM!" I called out. No answer. I went upstairs and saw my dad wasn't home either.

I was all alone in the house; the sun was just behind the clouds already beginning to disappear. Everything in my house was tinted blue, like the sky when the sun has just set.

I was just about to go back in my room when I suddenly heard someone open the door downstairs. I ran downstairs and screamed happily that my mom was finally home. When I reached the front door, no one was there. A gush of wind blew in from the opened door along with some dry fallen leaves. I was only wearing a tank top, and pajama pants, along with my panda bear slippers; the cold air that came in the house gave me goosebumps, so I closed the door and locked it. When I turned around, I saw a dark figure go up the stairs at an inhuman speed. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was an empty vase and walked towards the stairs and began to go up, taking slow and careful steps. When I got on the last step I heard the door of my room creak and saw that it was opened. I went towards my room very cautiously, armed with nothing but a vase. Suddenly I dropped the vase and was shoved on the well beside the door of my room. A cold, strong hand held my neck and squeezed really tightly. I looked to see who it was, but the shadows in my house were hiding this person's face. Then I saw it, red glowing eyes, I closed my eyes and looked away. I was a coward, I was scared. I felt the person playing with my hair, the grip got tighter and I knew this was a guy. I feared for what might happen to me now, I suddenly felt something brush my neck. WAIT, was he… sniffing me? I opened my eyes to see what he was doing and I was right, it was a HE, and HE was smelling me. His face backed away and I recognized who it was, I can't believe it. It's… it's RILEY. He gave me a smile and brought his face close to mines. His other hand played with a piece of my hair. I asked him what he was doing, then he smiled again. "Shhhh…" he told me.

He kissed my forehead and then… and then in a fast movement, he bit me.

* * *

Uhmm.. comment and review? :P I think it's kind of predictable what will happen in the next chapter, but you guys will never know... ;) ZOMG! I thought RILEY wanted to keep her for a while as a little dog,pet kinda thing, but why did he BITE HER!


	4. I swear she looked at me

Riley's POV

It was 4:34am; I was walking in the rain, through a dark alley when I saw a girl walking all alone. She seemed really drunk and out of it. She tumbled on her really high heels. Ah, girls, I don't understand them, they can't walk in heels yet they wear them so often. She hit a garbage can, spun around a few times, bumped into the wall, then finally fell on the floor. I went over to see if she's alright, I grabbed her and helped her up. She started laughing, then she cried. She hugged me tight and cried. She mumbled on my shoulders, "I'm so dead, I want to die, is pretty where I'm going when I die?"

She mumbled a lot of things, then I told her, "Get home."

"NOOO! Your not my fucking boyfriend! Your not my mother… I miss my mother, my fucking father abused her… then the asshole tried to rape me… I'm not going home… He doesn't even care about me, no one does."

"Are you saying, your not important? That nobody will come looking for you if go missing?" I asked her.

"Who gives a fuck about me?" She screamed, then she pushed me away and began to walk away.

Hey I was a little hungry, considering I didn't eat Bree. Ha! She'll do.

"Then in that case…" I ran to her and buried my fangs in her neck. Slowly as I began to suck the life out of her, I heard her call her mother, she whispered thank you, then her body went limp. I took her limp body and buried it in the forest, I buried it really deep, so that nobody will EVER find her.

After I cleaned myself up, I suddenly had a strange urge to see Bree.

5:03am, I was on her street…it stopped raining. I could smell her sweet candy scent. I finally reached her house and unlocked her window. I went inside her room and found her sleeping. She hugged herself and I realized she was cold. I closed the window and took a seat beside her on her bed. Her face looked troubled, scared. She was having a dream, she grabbed the bed sheet tightly and then she said my name. How strange, this human was dreaming about me, I wonder why. I leaned in closer to and I could smell her sweet scent. Vanilla and cotton candy, wow, I don't know why, but I am so drawn to this mortal.

"What are you doing?" she said unconsciously.

I backed away, for a moment I thought I had awaken her, but she was just talking in her sleep. Her face began to look really troubled now. FEAR. She screamed and I knew she would awaken, so I ran out the window and I didn't have time to close it. I stood outside, hiding in the shadows and looked at her window. I heard her slow and cautious steps and then she stuck her head out. She looked around and I swear she looked at me, but she couldn't have seen me. She closed her window and I heard her get back in bed. I left and went home to dry off, get changed, and get ready for school.

* * *

review please? and haha, she was just dreaming, watching her sleep, sound familiar? A little edward-y dontcha think? haha... sorryy :P


	5. Do you trust me?

Bree's POV

Whew! It was just a dream. A really whacky dream. Everything in my dream made sense… that is, until I woke up. I some how dreamt that Riley was not human. I dreamt the Riley broke into my house, chocked me and then bit me…. I'm loosing it. WOW. I decided to just go back to sleep.

When I woke up again, it was 9am… wait, 9AM! I am so late for school, I was late yesterday because I was lost, and I was acting like a noob, can't even open my locker! NOW, I'M LATE AGAIN! GREEEAAAATTTT!

I dressed up really quickly and then I realized I haven't fixed my bed. I went to fix my bed when I noticed it was wet. I'm fifteen, just mentioning again, so really, I DID NOT WET MY BED. I'm not like that, but now I'm curious…

I saw that the carpet in my room was also wet… it's strange, I didn't sleep walk in the rain or anything, haha, I don't even sleepwalk. Hmm… Oh well.

I rushed down the stairs and I felt a sudden breeze, I looked around and I felt scared all of a sudden. There was no doors or windows opened, I wonder where that breeze came from… Maybe it's just my over active imagination going wild. I went to the front door and put my shoes on, I looked over to the table and I noticed, the vase is gone. I ran back upstairs and looked on the floor next to the door of my room. Oh… nothing… there's no shattered pieces of the vase, so what happened to the vase downstairs?

I really didn't have the time to worry about these things, so I just ran outside and locked my door, when I turned around I saw Riley on the other side of the sidewalk. I ran over to him and asked him what he was doing here.

"I was… walking around; by the way you're really late."

"Yea… Well, I woke up late."

"And why is that? Have you been staying up late at night?" he asked as he raised one eye brow and looked at me.

"No… it's just, I had this dream, then I woke up, went back to sleep… I guess I just over slept."

"Hmm... I see…"

"Hey, wait a sec, aren't you late as well?"

"No…"

"Yea, but…"

"Shhh…" he cut me off.

I froze in place. That's what he told me… in my dream…

"Bree… Bree are you alright?" He took my hand and brought it to his cheek.

I looked him in the eyes and saw something different, it was… well, I don't know. He looked different, he seemed gentle. Like the first time I met him. He's usually serious and he seems like he always has things on his mind. I took my hand back and Riley's face suddenly changed back to it's usual, serious state and I said, "Yea… I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"I… no, forget it, it's nothing important." I said to him, as I sped up my pace.

He took hold of my hand and said to me, "You don't really want to go to school…"

"Uh… I don't?"

"No, you don't, you wanna come with me…"

"Oh really? Where?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Strangely enough… I do."

He smiled at me and pulled me the other direction.

* * *

ZOMG! AHHHH... RILEY RILEY RILEY! What might this mysterious boy be up to now? You thinkin what I'm thinkin? RILEY AND BREE BONDING TIME Ayeee! ;)


	6. I love her bright blue eyes

Riley's POV

SHE trusts ME. What a BIG mistake. Well, it's not like I'm going to do anything to her. She's only fifteen, she needs to live more, and she needs to get older. Maybe if I like her enough, I might just turn her, I mean I don't have to kill her.

Her skin hand was so small, it was like a baby's hand compared to mines (yes I AM exaggerating). She is also very warm… no she's hot, I feel like my hand is being burned when I'm holding her hand, but I don't want to let go. That's crazy, why would I want to hold her hand?

Anyways, I brought her to an ice cream shop. I know it's fall, almost winter, yet I'm bringing her to an ICE CREAM shop.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"We're going to get some ice cream."

"It's almost winter…"

"And…?"

"Hmm… you're crazy!" she joked.

I smiled and ordered a vanilla ice cream for myself, then I turned to Bree and asked, "What do you want?"

"No, it's fine, I don't even have money to pay, it's at home."

"I'll pay, what do you want?"

"No its okay…"

I turned to the cashier and ordered cotton candy flavoured ice cream.

The lady gave me the ice creams and I handed one to Bree.

"Riley…"

"Take it or I won't be your friend anymore."

"But…oh fine."

We took a seat at a table near the window.

"So… Vanilla… why?" she randomly asked.

"I don't understand." I replied confused.

"Why did you choose vanilla flavoured ice cream?"

"Oh… well it reminds me of a girl I know."

"How so?"

"She had the scent of vanilla… and cotton candy."

"So that's why you ordered cotton candy for me?"

"Yes."

"So what's so special about this girl?"

"Well, she's very cute, she's funny, she's a little too curious at times, and she makes me smile."

"Wow, she sounds great… Do… I… make you smile?"

I looked at her and she looked down, licking her ice cream, she looked like a little innocent child. If I'm not mistaken, I think she's blushing.

"Yes Bree, you make me smile, A LOT."

She looked up and smiled really big, what a child. "Sorry, I didn't know what flavour you liked so I just picked what I like."(Ha! Yeah right!)

"It's okay."

"What's your favourite flavour anyways?"(Like I CARE!)

"Uhmm… I like, strawberry."

"And why is that?"(Strawberry? Wow.)

"It's my mom's favourite."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah…" She looked down and upset.

"I'm sorry, did I say anything wrong?"

"No…"

"Cheer up!" I said, trying to lighten up the mood, I don't know why, but I liked seeing her happy, I didn't like seeing her sad and upset. I took some ice cream with my finger and wiped it on her nose.

"Hey! What was THAT for!" she exclaimed.

I smiled playfully and shrugged.

"Uhmm, Riley!"

"Yes Bree?"

"You have a little something… on your NOSE!" she said as she put some ice cream on my nose.

She started giggling and stood up. I wiped my nose really quickly as she ran outside. It was… SNOWING!I guess winter decided to come early.

She ran around and I chased her, I ended up chasing her all the way to the park, she sat down on a swing and I came behind her and pushed her.

"Riley!" she said surprised.

I sat on the swing next to her and stared at her as her long hair flew with the wind. I loved the smile she had on her face, I love her laughter… I loved her bright blue eyes… her scent…I don't understand! What am I saying!

I stood up and began walking away from her.

* * *

Awwwweee! 3 BONDING TIME! ;P Ice cream in fall - Well WINTER, haha! Then the park? ou la la ;) (this obv counts as a first date, you think so?)

BUT OH NO! why is Riley suddenly walking away from her, is it her scent? Is he beginning t get tempted, does he care enough about her to just WALK away, so that he doesn't get the urge to bite her? OR - COULD HE POSSIBLY BE FALLING FOR HER ALREADY! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! ;) But only if you guys REVIEW! ~ jokes... even if you don't review, I'd still write, but it would be nice to hear how you guys think... maybe share some ideas... I might add it to my chapters? haha! :)


	7. He leaned in closer

Bree's POV

"Riley! Where are you going?" I asked as he walked away from me.

I got off the swing and began to walk towards him, he then knelt down and I heard him say quietly, "Run Bree."

I stopped and kept my eye on him, next thing I know, I'm hit by a snowball on my right shoulder.

I looked at Riley, who was acting like a child, pointing at me and laughing. I picked up some snow and threw it Riley's head when he turned around. I hit the back of his head. I giggled and picked up more snow. We had a snowball fight for quite a while.

After the snowball fight, we lay on the snow and I made a snow angel. Riley just watched. This was a really fun day for me. Suddenly, Riley rolled on top of me and looked me in the eye. He seemed peaceful and gentle again.

He touched my cheek with his cold hand, it made me flinch a little, then he smiled. "You make me smile Bree Tanner." He whispered.

I smiled at him and noticed his beautiful features. He had beautiful eyes, except for the fact that I seem to have gone colour blind and see his eyes as really BRIGHT red. His lips were beautifully shaped, and red. "You too…" I whispered back.

His face turned serious and he got up. He held out a hand to me and said, "Let's go!" in a very demanding way.

Oh well, it was nice while it lasted, he was back to serious Riley again. I took his hand and he helped me get the snow off my back and out of my hair.

We walked all over the place. Then we finally stopped at skating rink. Well I didn't know how to skate and we had no skates, so we sat on the bench.

We talked there for a very long time, we told jokes and laughed… it was soo fun. We were there until the street lights finally came on. The place was empty. I have to admit, I was freezing COLD, I mean Riley's hands were cold too, but he doesn't seem to be cold at all. I shivered a little and Riley seemed to have noticed. He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. We had another moment of silence and just staring. We stared at each other, and then Riley looked away and looked back at me again. He leaned in closer and closer… I closed my eyes…

* * *

OKAY! first kiss? or too early? C'mon GUYS! HELP OUT! REVIEW REVIE REVIEW! ;) 3

I know my Chapters are gettig really short, but I kinda like it that way... I mean it leaves you guys hanging quite a lot, which I like ;) and it gives me time to make changes on anything that needs changing! ;P

Poor Bree... She knows what he is, but since he's her only friend, she doesn't want to jump to strange conclusions and just assume stuff, she mightend up loosin him that way. :O


	8. You can't hate me

Bree's POV

I felt his mouth near my ear, he spoke softly and quietly, hardly audible.

"There's a man watching us, don't look back, he's hiding behind the trees."

I opened my eyes and looked him in the eyes… he glanced in a direction behind me and then quickly directed his attention back to me.

He seemed a little scared, he wrapped his arms around me and we began walking the opposite direction that the man was at.

"Uhmm, you forgot your scarf over there." Riley said quietly.

I turned around and felt something hit the back of my head… everything was black and I was unconscious.

Riley's POV

I caught her before she fell to the cold ground… I kept her on her feet and held her up by her arm. The man in the trees came out from hiding and smiled.

"Ooh, you didn't have to do that." He ran towards me and grabbed Bree in a swift movement.

I growled at him, "Leave her out of this! Give her back… NOW!"

The man chuckled and said, "Tsk Tsk Biers, who is this fragile child?"

"Don't even try to do anything to her, I swear I will rip your head off."

"Whoa there… RELAX BIERS, just a taste." He said as he leaned in to bite Bree.

I ran to him quickly and he threw Bree on the ground, pushing me away.

I grabbed Bree as quick as I can, "Leave me alone, I don't want to see you."

"Oh don't hate me…"

"Ha! Too late!" I angrily replied.

"Pshhhttt… You can't hate me, C'mon little bro." He said as he gave me a devilish smile.


	9. That beautiful angel

Bree's POV

I slowly opened my eyes… pain rushing to my head. I looked around and found myself in a VERY dark room. It was neat, no mess, everything in place, but I could tell it was a guy's room. I heard footsteps behind the door and then Riley opened it. He was holding a glass in his hand.

"Here Bree, drink this."

"What the hell, what'd you do to me?"

"Bree, let me explain."

"Why did you hurt me?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Don't lie to me Riley!" I screamed.

I got up and almost lost my balance, but I was so angry I just dashed past Riley.

"WAIT, BREE!"

I tried to block out his voice… I tried to hear other things beside his VOICE. I can't believe it! I trusted him. How could he hurt me like that, after a beautiful day, he suddenly just knocks me out.

I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!

Riley POV

Oh boy! This girl is really something. If she stayed awake that time at the park, she would've found out about my brother Alexander. I had forgotten all about my brother ever since that night.

I was lying in bed, thinking about her. That Beautiful Angel… I loved her…


	10. Ruby Red

Bree's POV

I slowly opened my eyes… pain rushing to my head. I looked around and found myself in a VERY dark room. It was neat, no mess, everything in place, but I could tell it was a guy's room. I heard footsteps behind the door and then Riley opened it. He was holding a glass in his hand.

"Here Bree, drink this."

"What the hell, what'd you do to me?"

"Bree, let me explain."

"Why did you hurt me?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Don't lie to me Riley!" I screamed.

I got up and almost lost my balance, but I was so angry I just dashed past Riley.

"WAIT, BREE!"

I tried to block out his voice… I tried to hear other things beside his VOICE. I can't believe it! I trusted him. How could he hurt me like that, after a beautiful day, he suddenly just knocks me out.

I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!

Riley POV

Oh boy! This girl is really something. If she stayed awake that time at the park, she would've found out about my brother Alexander. I had forgotten all about my brother ever since that night.

I was lying in bed, thinking about her. That Beautiful Angel… I loved her…


	11. I didn't make it

Riley's POV

I went to Bree's house first thing in the morning. Of course I went at a time when I thought she'd come, but I was wrong. I looked all around the house and Bree was nowhere. I decided maybe she's at school already, but that's strange, I know Bree, she's usually LATE.

I was walking by the parking lot when I heard a car screech, I turned around and saw a car swivelling towards Bree. I got scared, froze in place for a moment, then I RAN to her, I didn't care who saw me, I had to SAVE HER.

I ran, fast… But I didn't make it. The car was too close to Bree and I was too FAR. Once again I was frozen in place, if I could cry, I wou- wait what's happening?

I approached the car and I could see a few distance from the car, there was a man. He was carrying Bree. I don't know who this guy is, but I'm a little thankful that he saved her. I ran after them and when he was about to enter his car, I grabbed his shoulder.

He turned and I recognized his face. It was… ALEX.


End file.
